digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shiramu-Kuromu
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fan:Digimon Bronze and Cobalt Versions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 18:57, April 18, 2011 hello. i have made a digimon called Fan:Goblin-Greymon, and i was wondering if it would be ok with you that i put it in to appear in digimon bronze and colbalt version( and also it next 2 level), and if thats ok i will happly quickly make the changes to it's infomation saying that it appears in it and the info about it. of course if's Ok with you. i was just asking cause it looked the fit in my eye. PS i love your drawing for you digimon(my fav it betabigdramon) please reply back with your answer. not being a suck up but if digimon bronze and colbalt version became a game i would happly buy. oh ok i did'nt notice the Stethadreamon's backstory thing. i've planed to put goblin-greymon up but i kept forgetting a seeing Stethadreamon's made me remember. i've had all the info on it fore mouths. not saying i've copied Stethadreamon's just hit me and made me think. so many people have many idears and once in a while there idears are almost the same. and if you need some more idears for digimon just say cause i've got some i plannning to put on the wikia Personal attack warning This is a warning for sending a PA message to User:72.194.219.6. Discourse on the wiki should remain polite—criticism is to be aimed at content, not other users. You two may continue to discuss the merits of your fangame as long as you like, but do not harass each other. 20:01, September 22, 2011 (UTC) A New Wiki I have created a new wiki - A wiki for those who want a place to share their creative genius. My wiki is for those who like to design vehicles of war, weapons, characters, creatures, story-lines, games (card games to board games to F.P.S.'s) or even fantasy worlds. If you have ever designed an epic device or a cool house or an epic game map - chuck it up on my wiki at: http://yourown.wikia.com Thanks, Infernos5 07:40, December 11, 2011 (UTC) DA:X-A Excuse me but...I LOVE THE DIGIEVOLUTIONS OF SLOMON AND TONGMON!!! I am doing a comic book(Digimon Adventure:X-Antibody in Portugal)and I was wondering if the Slomon and the Tongmon could enter as Digimon Guardians? Whit all the thanks Enervar :I'm fine with that, could use the attention to the project after all. Shiramu-Kuromu 00:49, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Stubs A lot of your fan articles are pretty stubby. However, I see that you are still building something from them. Instead of me just deleting them, could you cut and paste the material to something like "Fan:List of Digimon in Bronze/Cobalt", and then mark the old targets for deletion? Thanks. 23:47, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :It would probably be better to start a list page for now, then split them off once you get them large enough. 00:36, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Licensing Shiramu-Kuromu, please, license your fan arts. EVERY fan art must be licensed to it's author, and have his/her permission to be uploaded, in case it belongs to someone else. These are the rules. 21:04, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :Then, just put a license saying something like "This is art of (Digimon name) by Shiramu-Kuromu". Seems like a good solution. 23:32, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fan Images Can you add this to all of your images? 04:32, January 24, 2012 (UTC) What? Um, honestly I'm confused, and I didn't know about your fan made Digimon. I did get the basic idea for Dimetromon, from Power Rangers, but I honestly made it due to the fact Bandi and whoever else created Digimon never made a Digimon based on the Dimetrodon. Pikatwig 22:18, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Your a cool artist, can I ask what you think of my ideas? The Digi-Rangers series, the Super Xros Wars series and Fan:Flamemon? Pikatwig 02:37, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Cool. When I created Flamemon back in 2008, I didn't know about the other Flamemon. Anyway, about Digi-Rangers. The only episodes at this point in time that is copied from Power Rangers, are the important episodes, like the first. Other then that the episode ideas are my own. Not like Reynoman, he copied episode descriptions from the Power Ranger wiki. About your redesign of my Flamemon, it looks pretty cool! You know, my original drawing of Flamemon was from the side view. He has no spikes, aside from the top one. The pinkish-red part is a flame. Those purple parts are just to look cool. If you want, you can use Flamemon in your game idea, you can. I'll make pictures of his Fresh, In-Training, Champion, Ultimate and Mega forms. Pikatwig 22:25, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :Oh and can you tell me what you think about Fan:Dimetromon. Pikatwig 22:30, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Flamemon is a Dragon. I go the whole idea to make my own Digimon from Tamers. Pikatwig 22:33, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Name's of Flamemon's Digivolution. Fresh: Fan:FlamePoyomon In-Training: Fan:Gigmon Rookie: Fan:Flamemon Champion: Fan:SwordFlamemon Ultimate: Fan:GallantFlamemon Mega: Fan:FlameGallantmon. I'll do the images, and if Flamemon does make your game, you can remake them. ? Your versions of Flamemon's Digivolutions, which is which? Pikatwig 00:16, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Your version Can I use your version of Flamemon's Digivolution? Pikatwig 00:28, March 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- I just want to say one thing.YOU.ARE.AWESOME!!!!!! I could never think up all these new digimon like the ones you made. And the background story you made for Bronze and Cobalt seems interesting, though a bit confusing at some parts, well at least to me. The only thing I don't like about the B/C universe is that I have to look through the entire wiki to find all articles relating to it. Could you please make several links to those articles on either your user page or the B/C page it self? From a Random digimon wiki fan. Regarding the anon Please do not be rude to other users that are not clearly vandalizing. Nothing that editor did was actually incorrect, it's just not what you wanted on the page. 05:11, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Recommendation Hey, I just wanted to make a recommendation of an idea for Falcomon's In-Training form, since he doesn't have one in the official material. I recommend Pinamon, as it does bear quite a resemblance to the original design of Falcomon. That brings me to my other question--will you be including the original Falcomon in some way? A Slide Evolution or something? Thanks for your time -- Andrewjp50 14:36, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Oops I forgot. And I wanted to use something for Guilmon's Mega from. I thought I would be cool. I'm sorry. So, can I use him, because I can't think of anything else. Pikatwig 14:55, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Don't change what I type, okay? Becuase even though I may need a new Mega form all of the partners of original Digi-Rangers are a part of that group. Pikatwig 14:59, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you, I needed a Dragon Digimon, but I was looking into Power Rangers. I'm working on a story on fancfic.net called "Return of the Power Rangers". Can you read it? Pikatwig 16:36, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, how's it goin'? You get anything you want to say something to me? Because I'm glad to be your friend. Pikatwig 20:53, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :I see how B/C is going. For a fact, I'm planning my own fan game. Still working on a name. Hope your game goes good. Pikatwig 21:25, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I was just saying I hope you do good. I'm still working on a name, for my game. Pikatwig 21:36, March 14, 2012 (UTC) New Digimon I'm going to make a new Digimon, but I may look something like your design idea, no copyright intended, okay? Pikatwig 01:49, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Happy Marc's fanfiction Would you mind helping him with his fanfics by creating fanart for him that isn't a copyright infringement? I think we've finally got him to understand how to do the fanfiction correctly, and I'd like for us to help him out as much as possible. 14:28, April 3, 2012 (UTC) This #The admin's do not block editors just because someone requested it. We block them when they break the rules. #It is not in any way breaking the rules for him to use your setting for his own fan creations. Technically, he's allowed to actually edit your pages in the Fan: space so long as he doesn't vandalize them, although I can lock them to edits only by users with accounts at your request. If you want your pages to only be editable at all by you, they should be in your User: space. #You honestly need to apologize for blowing up at him. He may not have done what you wanted, but I see no evidence of malicious intent on his part. 19:35, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Axedramon and Bladedramon request hey, can you do a request for me? I made a fan article about a crossover of Digimon Xros Wars and Black Rock Shooter, and one of the characters is Axedramon. So, since you're good at makeing your own Digimon, why not make a Axedramon picture for me? If you don't know what he looks like, he's like the size of Guilmon only taller, Wargreymon's Dramon claws only perple on his hands, no nostrils, white dragon wings, and a blade just like Zudomons on his tail. He also has a super digivolution named Bladedramon, you can think that one yourself. So, good luck! ;) --JaneTheGumdramon 02:43, May 3, 2012 (UTC) join http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Drago join http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Drago Shockmon, and Dorlumon, + Shoutmon and Gumdramon Shiramu-Kuromu I relly like your style of drawing and was wondering if you could do them in your style since my drawing isn't getting any better? (NitroWolf1283 (talk) 04:19, July 5, 2013 (UTC)) Sorry I would like to say sorry, I didn't mean to crud up your talk page with requests, I don't want to overwhelm you, I took a look at your comic, and I didn't want to overcrowd you.(NitroWolf1283 (talk) 03:35, July 10, 2013 (UTC)) Re:Re:Sorry I do like it, the monochrome black and white adds a certain suspense to it, and I find it interesting in a good way that you give the virus side of the greymon family a chance, It adds a certain twist. And with that I ask how do you enjoy ? Also take a look at the link template I made. (NitroWolf1283 (talk) 16:13, July 10, 2013 (UTC)) :Ok I'll put you as Bowser da King in the next Chapter. And Never mind the link template, its not allow on Fanfiction. So now I have a favor to ask you again, take all the time you need no hurry. Could you design three Digimon lines. On where Labramon is the Rookie, and its ends up as Duftmon, take all the design liberty you want. And the other two, are two Digimon that can Digivolve into Champion, and the DNA Digivolve to Ultimate, and then Mega. Take all the liberty you want their. Take all the time you want if you do want to do it (NitroWolf1283 (talk) 21:20, July 10, 2013 (UTC)) Never Mind Never mind unless you already begun i'm gunna try to do something with a Coredramon. B/C Azulongmon There's a page called Fan:Bronze and Cobalt/Azulongmon and I'm assuming you didn't create it based on the lack of work put into it. Just thought you'd like to know about it.--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 21:59, July 31, 2013 (UTC) B/C Images I read somewhere that you needed help with images for B/C. I use MS Paint too and I could probably learn your style quickly. With most of my fan digimon I wanted them to look more like digimon that already existed but there are a couple that aren't too different from your style (Aguroumon, SeaGreymon, and DracoGreymon are probably the closest but I have some others that aren't on this site yet). If you need help I'd love to give it. Please let me know whether you need me or not. Thanks--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 17:14, August 13, 2013 (UTC) DeusGreymon デウスグレイモン 01:09, January 21, 2014 (UTC)/23:09, January 20, 2014 (Brasília, summer time) Goggles Well goggles have been used in a number of situations, ranging from sandstorms to deep-sea diving. There's also a symbolic part to the goggles too. In V-Tamer 01 Taichi gets his goggles from his grandpa as a reminder of courage and friendship. While Tai never mentioned where he got his in Adventure, he ended up giving them to Davis and as Taichi remarked in Double Tamer, that meant they were great friends (I may be a little off it's been a while since I read it). In Tamers Takato says to Guilmon that they mark him as human (while that's a little ridiculous it still mentions the importance of goggles). As far as I know Takuya never mentions his goggles. But in Xros Wars Taiki gives his goggles to Tagiru and all the leaders except Marcus all tell Tagiru how important of an event that was. I never said they didn't look silly. In fact there are several instances when other characters tell them they look silly. It's anime. If they don't look a little silly they're doing it wrong. But the goggles were a tradition, and one that I really liked. I was just upset they didn't continue with that tradition. I only found out about Data Squad a couple years ago and Digimon was a HUGE part of my childhood. I didn't like how much my favorite thing from when I was young had changed so much. So that's why I feel the way I do about Marcus not having goggles. I hope you understand. And you're very welcome. You are extremely imaginative and you are really good at this.--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 04:17, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :Honestly I agree with you about that but I also didn't like the fact that he was older. And I also agree that post-Tamers definitely wasn't their best work. And I agree about Xros Wars/Fusion too. I was really disappointed in the mechanics. They could just keep adding and adding to make a super strong digimon and even combined all digimon except DarknessBagramon. I was really hoping for regular digivolution too and I didn't like that they didn't give levels to any of the new digimon. As for Hunters I was pretty disappointed too. I mean only being able to xros two digimon at a time is better than having infinite power but they could have done so much more with it (and 2 was too small of a number especially after X7). And the plot only took up 5 episodes. They created an entire new arc just to throw in 5 episodes of plot that still didn't unify the rest of the arc. I don't have any artwork I need right now but I'll be sure to let you know if I do. Thanks for the offer--CrestsofDetermination&Loyalty (talk) 00:56, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey I would love to Skype you I can do it tonight if you like I will meet you online in about an hour or an hour and a half give or take ok then I can tell you all my ideas for Digimon Tamers United Games By the way, when putting a Digimon's info in a game section, story comes before game stats. 22:02, March 11, 2014 (UTC) no worries I wasnt gonna delete it til we got a full bandai image for baohuckmon anyway. 03:56, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Apology Oh, sorry about it. I'm didn't mean to. --Zekons (talk) 04:50, January 25, 2017 (UTC)